Ever After Organization for Rising Socialites
The Ever After Organization for Rising Socialites, otherwise and more frequently called the Socialite Club, is a club marketed towards the higher echelon of society. Here, services like complimentary food and drink, etiquette training, and homework help can be taken advantage of by students with a royal background, no matter how influential or villainous. However, formal involvement is determined by a rigorous application and screening process. Simply taking advantage of what the club offers does not mean you can claim membership. Any accepted applicants are emailed and subsequently interviewed before formal initiation takes place. History The Ever After Organization for Rising Socialites was founded exactly 20 years after Ever After High was formally established as an institution. It was created in order to protest the inclusion of commoner students by Valor Charming, who thought their lack of high breeding would detrimentally influence his peers. Historically, the members constantly checked the available dishes to make sure none of their opposers were trying to target them after Valor unfortunately passed away from unknowingly ingesting nightshade. While the origins of our club are ugly, many rules have been enacted to make each year better than before. Guidelines *All members of the Ever After Organization for Rising Socialites must act with a general sense of decorum. Rowdy and lewd behavior is strictly prohibited. *Magic is banned while attending meetings or taking advantage of club services. Safety first. *All meals and drinks must be screened for poison and other unsavory substances, as stipulated by our founder. *Those without a royal background may not associate with the club in any official capacity. This does not extend to unofficial club activities, of which there are currently none. *Discrimination against villainous royalty is not permitted during club activities and meetings. **Bigotry of any kind is strictly prohibited as well. *Current members are required to participate in activities twice a month, and must attend any official events the club hosts. *Further rules are decided by the current president. Members A general list of members for this year has not been released yet; responses to admittance are still pending. Some say though that Ting An Light is on said list. Officers *President: Currently unknown, the wielder of this position will be announced at the next initiation ceremony as tradition dictates. However, some think it could be Ilari Stepanov. *Vice President: Similarly unknown, though it can be reliably stated that Serenity Charming has the position. *Treasurer: This is also unknown. *Historian: See above. Any rumors that it's Chastity H. Jupiter are unreliable. ---- … … … … ... ... ... ... ... … … … … … ... ... ... ... ... … After curfew, the Socialite Club provides entertainment services. Anyone is able to watch their shows or talk to their members one on one, so long as they pay. Free drinks and food, all poison free, are available, though there is a rule to remain relatively sober while on the premises. Discussion of this in any way that isn't hypothetical is strictly against the rules, and will result in swift retribution. Stay safe, everyone. Category:School Groups